


Lazybones

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Prompto Argentum, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: ForShell'stwitter prompt:Soft promptis snuggles, blankets must be involved 💙
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: FFXV Creators' Haven





	Lazybones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whythekwehnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/gifts).



“Man! It’s colder than Shiva’s—it’s really fucking cold in here.” Prompto shivers, hugging himself as he walks from the bathroom. Outside, it’s a scalding Lestallum afternoon, but this hotel room is an icebox.

Noctis rolls over and half smiles at him. “Turn down the AC, then,” he says, like it’s a dare.

“And have Gladio after me when they get back? _Nooo_ thank you.” Prompto flings himself face-down onto the bed, and Noctis drapes an arm across his back.

“Or—” Noctis whispers, nuzzling into the curve of his neck, “you could try wearing something that has sleeves.”

With a gasp, Prompto shoves Noctis away and furrows his eyebrows in mock-offense. “Noct! You want me to . . . to _holster_ —“

“No!” Noctis reaches out to cover his mouth, but Prompto catches his hand first.

“—these _guns_?”

“That was bad—”

Prompto pulls Noctis closer by the hand and leans in—laughter trailing off into a kiss.

“—‘n you should feel bad,” Noctis murmurs as they part. He runs his hand up and down Prompto’s goosebump-covered arm, then sits up. “Here,” he says, scooting back to get his legs under the fluffy comforter. Prompto follows, snuggling up to Noctis and pulling the blanket over their heads. Noctis continues to warm him up, and it isn’t long before Prompto feels like he’s floating inside a toasty cloud. 

“Much better,” he sighs.

“Good.” Noctis kisses his forehead and gives him one last squeeze before falling asleep again.

Prompto closes his eyes and wonders if maybe, for a moment, he could let everything else—everything outside this blanket cave—just go. The war they’ve been fighting. The attack on their home. The people they’ve lost. All the various terrible possibilities he’s considered for what happened to his parents. The deep, dank places they have to crawl in to find the tombs of old kings. The animals they have to kill for money. The fact that Noctis is engaged—and that it’s to somebody smart, important, beautiful, and very much _not_ Prompto. The twisty heartache he gets whenever he and Noctis have to hide how they really feel about each other, and the nagging feeling that their friends might be on to them anyway. 

Prompto lets his usual parade of worries drift by, unexamined, until all that’s left is the familiar, steady breathing of his favorite person in the world. _This is it_ , he thinks. This is what real happiness feels like. It feels really, really nice. 

He knows it won’t last forever—just until Ignis and Gladio return, and reality comes crashing back in. So, even though it’s probably more than he deserves, Prompto’s going to let himself have this moment. He’ll let himself be safe and warm and impossibly happy, underneath the covers with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a [Soul Coughing song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX4D6G1hajo)


End file.
